Many industries have a need for components that have a surface texture or surface form. For example, performance of semiconductor process chamber components, medical implant components, and aerospace components may be enhanced by applying a surface texture. Presently, there is not a cost effective method to generate a surface texture or morphology on components or parts which cannot be modified by methods such as grinding, machining, or other common manufacturing processes.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.